marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 285
. When Johnny enters the room, he tells Sue, Alicia and She-Hulk that he is quitting his career as the Human Torch. The others are shocked and listen as Johnny explains what happened. Despite their efforts to convince him to not give up his career, Johnny cannot be budged on the issue. Suddenly, the Beyonder appears, and despite She-Hulk's attempt to stop him he teleports the Torch away. The Beyonder has decided to show the Torch a reason never to give up on his career as a super-hero. He takes him back in time and shows him Tommy Hanson's life. Showing Johnny the lonely boy's life and explaining that he should not blame himself for Tommy's passing as through his hero worship of the Torch Tommy truly lived. These words manage to convince Johnny not to give up his career. .... Finishing her report, Dr. Darling turns it over to her superior who finds the story odd but entertaining. When he asks questions about who the Beyonder is, she explains that Johnny declined to explain who he was. When asked what final words she has on the case, Janet can recall a quote by F. Scott Fitzgerald: "Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy." Secret Wars II continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Don * Campbell * Cooley Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Alicia Masters' apartment ** | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Fantastic Four all last appeared in where they joined an army of heroes who tired to battle the Beyonder. * Jarvis appears here between and . * Hercules and Wasp appear here between and . * This issue marks the beginning of construction for the Four Freedoms Plaza the new headquarters of the Fantastic Four following the destruction of their old headquarters the Baxter Building in . Construction is completed in . * Tommy is not the only person to immolate himself. Later Theodore Bannion does the same thing himself. His uncles, Daniel, Herb, and Thomas Bannion joined up with AIM to become the Seekers as seen . They became more focused on destroying the Torch after Thomas died in . * This is not really Alicia Masters but a Skrull spy named Lyja. Per , Lyja took Alicia's place during the events of in order to infiltrate the group. * She-Hulk mentions how she recently lost her ability to change back into human form. This happened in and remains the status quo for years until . * The Beyonder appears here between the events of where Doctor Strange tries to get the Beyonder out of a depression, and decides to become a champion and takes on Death itself. Publication Notes * No letters page is published this issue. * This story ties in with Secret War II. | Trivia = * In the letter collumn published in John Byrne's Next Men # 22 (January 1994), John Byrne reveals that he had originally planned that Dr. Darling would reveal the truth to the Human Torch, but he had to include the character of the Beyonder as a cross over to Secret Wars II. He even suggested to the FF editors that he would redraw all the scenes which featured the Beyonder free of charge if they decided to reprint the story. | Recommended = | Links = }}